


Frustration

by donutsrmalife



Category: 9 hours 9 persons 9 doors
Genre: Angst, Any one other that Light Gentarou and Alice are pretty much dead, Bromance, Gen, Platonic Relationship, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsrmalife/pseuds/donutsrmalife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatred is a word that is best used to describe how Gentarou Hongou and Light Field feel about each other.<br/>However, a journey can change anything, even if one of them is a hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

Gentarou and Light hated each other, there was nothing else to it. So killing Light was not hard for Gentarou. Nor was killing every other person on the ship. He didn't even have to use the gun he found. He felt, quite powerful due to this. He was running to get to the number 9 door, but when he got to the chapel, he froze.

He heard a knock.

He thought it was in his head, but then he heard it again.He sighed as he walked up to the coffin and shot the lock off . After it that, the top came off he saw someone unfamiliar sit up. 

"Oh, was there another player?" Gentarou asked, trying to seem innocent, he didn't have any thing to kill the person with and it was to late to throw them in a room.

"Ace? Is that you?" The person asked, and whoever it was, Gentarou knew it would turn out bad.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"You don't remember? Aw, I'm quite saddened to hear that. It's me, Snake, but you should already know my true name, as I know yours, Hongou." Light's way of speaking Gentarou's name was full of hatred. As this was said, Gentarou made the connections. Blind, smart , and had a sister. Ah, he thought, it's Light.

"Boy am I just jumping with joy to see your blind self, Light!" Gentarou said with a nice deal of sarcasm. Light climbed out of the coffin and dusted himself off. He also took off his bracelet, which greatly confused Gentarou until he remembered what happened 9 years ago 

"As I am, wait, where's Yotsuba?" Light asked.

"Who?" Gentarou replied to his question with another.

"Clover, it's a long, what am I even, just tell me where's Clover?!" 

"Ah, well you see, I'll have to explain all of that later, right now, it's 5:15, so yeah." Gentarou says as he grabs Light and drags him through the 9th door. Light began to protest.

"I don't care if I, much less you die! Where is Clover?!" Light shouted as he attempted to kick Gentarou.

"Clover got exploded!" Gentarou lied, which honestly wasn't the best thing to do. Light fell to his knees, causing Gentarou to stop and pick him up.

"What?" Light spoke loud enough for Gentarou to hear him. 

"I'll explain it later! For now, let's just get out of here!" Gentarou exclaimed. Gentarou needed to keep Light, for a certain purpose.

 

Sooner or later, they got out. Gentarou was gasping for air as he put Light down. Light was immobile. Gentarou was looking away, at the desert, until he heard a gagging noise. He turned around to Light to see him trying to strangle himself with the robe he wore. His face was red and his eyes were turning into the back of the his head. Gentarou rushed over to him.

"Now now, just because we're sad doesn't mean we kill ourselves!" Gentarou said. He managed to remove Light's hands from his neck and directly after that, he heard something he didn't think he would hear from him.

"I, I ,she meant everything to me! I let her die! I got her killed! I killed her, I don't deserve to live!" Light shouted. Gentarou took a few steps back and did something that he will regret.

"About that, she didn't die like that."Gentarou spoke. Light stood up and looked confused.

"Why did you lie to me?" Light asked. His eyes were partially open, show he didn't appreciate this. Gentarou smiled as he remembered everything that happened.

"I killed her." He said, causing Light to turn to him and open his eyes wide.

"You what?!" Light shouted. Gentarou tried to intimidate him by stating what he had done.

"I killed her! I have to say, it was a rather-" Gentarou was cut off , by what is called a kick.

"You! I'll kill you!" Light shouted as he sent another kick to Gentarou's cheek. As he tried hit him with a hand, Gentarou caught it, along with another hand, which was followed with a kick to his jaw. Gentarou pushed him on the ground and pinned him, searching for his pressure point.

"Let go of me! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll, I'll....." Light ranted and screamed, but began to slowly pass out due to how hard Gentarou squeezed his point once he found it. Gentarou sighed as Light fell asleep. He picked Light up and carried him to a black SUV he saw. It was open, oddly enough, the keys were in the Ignition.  
Gentarou also found a roll of duct tape, and made use of it.

Light woke up to feel restrained. He wiggled around a bit and noticed he had been tied up. He tried to scream, but his mouth was covered. He tried to make sense of what he felt. He was in a chair, so he was probably in a car. His mouth felt sticky, so he was probably wrapped in tape. He kicked his legs up to feel something, he was probably in the passenger seat.

"Ah, you're awake."Gentarou spoke. Light grunted loudly to affirm that. Gentarou laughed. Light tried to ask what was so funny, but all that could be heard from him was muffling. "You got a little frisky back there so I had to knock you out. If you're a good boy I'll take the duct tape from your mouth." Light groaned. He sat quiet until he felt pain. Gentarou had ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"Gah!" Light yelped. Riding with Gentarou was going to be a pain. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Now now, no need to be so harsh Light."

"I still haven't forgiven you for 9 years ago!"

"I could tell."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Well that's why you're tied up."

"Why did you kill them all?" The question left Gentarou speechless.

"Because why not?"

Light was partially frightened. Gentarou was indeed a dangerous person. He really doesn't value life.

"I don't care if they said they wouldn't tell, if they got out, the police would have me. You would do the same thing, wouldn't you Light?" 

"Don't even compare me to that ! I would never be in your shoes!" 

"But if you were in my shoes?"

"I would have thought before killing. Try putting yourself in my shoes. I just had a pathetic hack kill my sister. How would you feel?" Gentarou was a little stumped. In the end, he spoke what he thought.

"I would be mad." 

"Exactly. So try to think before you go and have a killing rampage!"

"Now hold on," Gentarou paused and stopped the car. He leaned in front of Light and sighed.

"What?!"

"I never said I regretted it." Gentarou taunted Light, causing Light to open his eyes. "Uh, Light? You gonna say something or-" Gentarou was cut off by a head but from Light.

"MOTHER! You little prick! For someone so scrawny you've got a lot strength!"

"I managed to keep Clover happy, how do you think I did that?"

"Well, that's a good point. But still, the body had a limit, also, Clover didn't seem to scary back there."

"Not scary, just, preppy. So, very- wait a second, why am I bringing this up? Look, just, don't get smart like that again!"

"Hehe." Gentarou's laugh was odd, it didn't seem like the time to laugh. Light was scared, but he couldn't show it, not with Gentarou. A minute passed until Gentarou spoke. "Do you need to be taught your place? You're my hostage, I can kill you, whenever I want. Remember that, got it?!" Light couldn't articulate words, so he nodded. I need to live to kill him, he thought, I need to live to kill him.

Light knew Gentarou wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He had to be smart. Gentarou hadn't started driving. Is he, no, I need to live to kill him, Light thought. Gentarou sighed and grabbed him by his hair. 

"You know, you remind me of him so much. I wonder if that's why I'm sparing you." Gentarou said coldly, he then let go of Light.

This was going to be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim  
> Forgive me for any errors
> 
> ~(╰ •ω•)╯  
> Also I don't care how you view Gentarou and Light's relationship, but overall they learn to be like brothers, so it's mainly platonic........ Mainly


End file.
